Every Silver Lining Has A Cloud
by h-lou
Summary: A face from the past walks back into Sergeant Stone's life, but things don't always work out for the best.


**Authors Note: this is the first fanfic that I have published, although I have started a hundred and one other stories...I would be grateful for any reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or constructs surrounding the Bill; no copyright infringements intended!**

Will leaned on the front desk, idly admiring the woman sitting in the chair. He eyed her slim figure, visibly through her tightly fitting jeans and low cut jumper. She appeared to be waiting patiently, but the worried frown on her striking face implied different emotions. The door leading to CID flew open and DS Max Carter approached the mysterious women, he held out his hand which she shook; but Will couldn't hear the conversation. Sergeant Stone and PC Leon Taylor entered the front office from the street. Callum immediately stopped dead as he saw the women. She turned her head slightly and held his stare until his face broke into a bewildered smile.

"Evie. What…. I mean...well. How are you?" He stumbled the words out nervously.

"I've been better, but I've also been a lot worse." Evie replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Max interrupted.

"Sorry, do you two know each other?"

"Callum worked on my dad's case the first time round – while I was still at university. At one point he and the other officers were always in and out of our house." She explained.

"Right well now that the reunions over – shall we get down to business? I've kept you waiting long enough as it is" Max abruptly suggested and led the way through the door and up the stairs. Callum just stood and watched Evie walk away and caught his breath when she glanced back at him.

The more he thought about it something was wrong. Evie had left Sunhill nearly a decade ago to escape her father's criminal actions, and the pain of her younger brother's death. She had known that her father was a criminal, but had never realised the extent of his crimes. He had never involved his children or taken his activities home. Callum was shaken from his thoughts by a voice.

"Penny for them" Evie's voice rang out softly.

"There not worth it! Will you let me buy you a coffee?" He asked.

"Why not? Sergeant – hey I'm impressed, PC Stone never sounded right!" Evie grinned referring to their past.

"Ha! You haven't changed Evie Martin! But I'll tell you something your smile isn't on form."

"What?"

"Your smile. You always used to smile with your eyes as well as your mouth. Why do you think so many young PCs were always volunteering for duty when it involved your dad?" At the mention of her father Evie looked away sharply. "Evie?"

"You knew didn't you?" Tears were gathering in her eyes, as she avoided eye contact with passers by on the way to the burger van selling coffee. "You knew about Jack didn't you? You knew how he really died. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I…it was decided it was for your best interest. It would have torn you apart."

"And it's not doing that now. Callum my father basically murdered my little brother…"

"No, no he didn't" Callum tried to put a hand on Evie's arm to calm her but she pulled away.

"Yes he did. He knew that if he double crossed Atkins he'd hurt Jack and he let him. For Christ's sake Jack was twelve what had he ever done to hurt anyone. When you came to the house I thought you were going to tell me that it was dad that was dead and I half expected it. But then you told me it was…."Evie couldn't complete her sentence.

"I will never forget your face that moment. I wanted to grab you, wrap you up and keep you safe from anything that could have hurt you. That was when I realised that you meant more to me than anything else." As he finished Evie looked up into Callum's eyes "Then after the funeral you left – and I don't blame you for one minute. I just wished it had been different - that I wasn't a copper investigating you father, that we could have had a normal relationship. You meant more to me than anyone ever had before and since. When you left you took a part of me with you." He half whispered.

"I never knew you felt that strongly. It took me years to get over Jack's death, then I began to realise how much I missed you." She paused "I'm giving evidence against my father and uncle. The things I've just handed over to CID should secure a cast iron case and a sentence for them both. I've been living at the house in Belgium, teaching in the English school over there. I wanted to put something up in the loft and found some documents and a gun. DS Carter thinks it's the one my uncle used to kill those two men that worked for Atkins.

For ten years I thought that my brother's death was an accident, now I've found out my dad could have prevented it – the old wounds have been reopened. And seeing you…. It's just made me realise how much my dad ruined for me." Evie stirred the coffee before putting the plastic lid on the cup. "There is something else"

"Go on." Calum prompted his hand on the small of her back encouragingly.

"My uncle's moved up in the world. He has contacts in Belgium and over here. He knows that I'm back in the UK for the first time in years and I think he knows why. He contacted my hotel and left me a message. I'm frightened. He was always more ruthless than dad. But now dad has no control over him." The fear was plain on Evie's face.

"What did Max say?"

"That there was nothing to worry about... but he doesn't know what my uncles like. He never even flinched when he found out about Jack – he's cold."

"He knows your hotel right?" Callum waited long enough for a nod in reply "Then you're coming to stay with me – I will no let you get hurt!" the mixture of grief, fear and relief overcame Evie and she slumped into Callum's arms sobbing. He said nothing as her emotions slowly calmed.

"Right don't leave the flat until the taxi comes to pick you up ok? Don't answer the door either ok." Callum warned sternly as he picked up his jacket, ready to leave for work

"Yes sir." Evie sighed from the sofa wrapped in his dressing gown "I can't wait till all this is over and I can lead a normal life again."

"Me neither!" Callum smiled as he leant down to kiss her.

The station was buzzing with movement as always. Callum checked his watch for the hundredth time. Evie should be arriving to sign her formal statement at any moment. There was a screech of tyres, he knew instantly something was wrong. The loud crack of a gunshot rang out, officers ran from every direction heading for the street. More screeching tyres. Callum ran in a daze, legs feeling like lead out into the cold air. He could see a body, people crowding around, blocking his view – but he already knew in his heart. Breathing heavily from fear he pushed the people aside. He dropped to his knees beside Evie's limp form. He saw the bullet hole in her chest – straight through the heart, no way back, no way of saving her, no second chance this time. Callum gently lifted her face off the floor and cradled it in his lap. She looked so beautiful, all signs of fear and sorrow erased. His heart thudded against his chest, he felt like he'd been winded, agony seeping through his body. He'd lost her ten years ago, then like an angel she'd reappeared, the love had reignited; now she was gone forever. Tears rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
